


Immortality Sucks

by LoyalTheorist



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Gen, Immortality, Insignificance, lament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalTheorist/pseuds/LoyalTheorist
Summary: Bill knows it better than most.





	Immortality Sucks

"Being immortal is an experience that is said to be possibly beneficial to the mind and soul. However, some would argue that it actually causes a decrease in mental health, physical health, and overall wellbeing. During this time, I plan to- wait. Wait wait wait wait wait. you know what? Fuck it.

"Being immortal sucks, but not for the reasons everyone thinks it does. Well, it sucks for some of those reasons, too, but those still aren't the only reasons.

"I mean, I get it. Watching your friends die around you while you stay the same age is a pain."

(There are flashes of memories, here and there - her face - queen of stars, foreteller of ancients - unswerving. She's beautiful and terrible and almost horrifyingly good. Vengence that never comes. Fires are put out. A debt is owed and paid to no one because everyone is dead now. The Righteous Judge of Souls looks down and says, "That's it, I'm done dealing with you," and curls themself into a ball and falls asleep. They're still sleeping. But they were always like that anyway.)

 

"The world is different then I remember, but that's another classic."

("Can't buy here." Shouts the vendor. "I've always bought here." "New rules. Second plot. Get outta here, Chenuik." "Cacachrunedkru." A fist is thrown. Fights - all over. Threats - and it stops. For a while. Then it comes back, this time with shouts of, "Lonedole nedghithlo," or, and, on rare occasions, brave souls who have no quarrel with death scream on the streets, "Adelsaiu Saithrusauiklo," which, unfortunate of unfortunates, has no direct translation into the English language, but can best be described as 'fuck circles'.)

 

"I knew the greats and the less-than greats. Knew the criminals. Knew who was willing to trade a slice of information for a slice of either pie or power."

(  _I_ _have eyes in many places._ "Then...Mercutio dies. Tybalt - stabs him." _I have friends with many faces._ "Hey, Leo! Whaddaya think about flying?" _I keep the Pines in proper places._ "You wanna know about the world, Charlie? Really? Fine. I'll tell you." _Don't look now - I untied your laces._ "Vera, we'll make you a star.")

"I think, though, it's the little things that get me. How insignificant even I am in this infinitely expanding chaos of a universe. It makes me wonder - why does any human worry about some hurricane halfway across the world, about stepping on a butterfly and somehow drastically changing the world in which we live?"

(A good man fights in a vicious, bloody battle and doesn't make it out alive, and yet somehow his friend, a street rat with no family to go home to, does, and wonders how the world is even close to fair. Watching a rabbit decompose and having absolutely nobody notice. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike before realizing just a little too late that there was a slightly better moment to strike if just another moment had been spared, the true perfect moment would have arisen.)

 

"I'll laugh at the stars until the sun goes out.

"I never believed I'd make it this far, not really.

"So I'll keep laughing until the light fades from them.

"I'll laugh until I can't stop laughing. 

"I do.

"Lie. Lie until you can't remember what's the truth anymore.

"If you do remember, think: At least nobody else knows.

"Unless they do, In which case, you should run.

"You should run and keep running, run and run for eternity.

"Don't stop. Don't look back. Just keep on running away.

"That's what I do, and it's always worked for me."

**Author's Note:**

> And thus ends this work. I hope you enjoyed. Well, not enjoyed, really, more like...you know. 
> 
> I apoligize for lack of When Statues Crumble chapters, I had no idea they hadn't actually been posted. You'll be getting...the rest of the story, actually, over the next week.


End file.
